powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Q-Rex Drill
The Q-Rex Drill is the zord of Orion. It can transform into three forms, the Q-Rex Drill, the Q-Rex, and the Q-Rex Megazord. It is based on the Quantasaurus Rex piloted by Eric Myers in Power Rangers Time Force. Q-Rex's cockpit is the standard Super Megaforce console, but altered to accommodate Super Megaforce Silver's anchor motif along with two steering wheels for each corresponding arm. Overview When Orion unlocked the powers of the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key, the Quantum Ranger Key, and the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key, with the support of Gosei, he is able to call upon the Q-Rex Drill from the future. It's equipped with two helms and three key holes. He summons the Q-Rex Drill with the Silver Legendary Morpher with the Quantum Ranger Key inside it by pressing 0-0-0 then Call. The Drill Mode is equipped with Drill Blasters and the drill which he can use to ram into enemies. After Orion left the Earth, the Zord was left in the possession of the Rangers. Here the ZOrd can be remotely controlled or auto-piloted. History The Q-Rex Drill was a Megazord created some time in the future. After Orion took the mantle of Silver Super Megaforce Ranger, he takes control of the Q-Rex Drill and use it to assist the Super Megaforce Rangers in their combat. After Orion departs from Earth, the Q-Rex is in possession of the Super Megaforce Rangers, where Noah Carver auto-piloted the Zord while boarding the Legendary Megazord in a battle against a fleet of The Armada's battleships. While the Megazords and the Legendary Zords emerge victorious, but another larger fleet appears and taken down all the Zords, destroying them in the process. While the Q-Rex Megazord's fate is unknown, but it is possible destroyed after being fired by multiple attacks from Armada ships. Q-Rex Dinozord By placing the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key in the center key hole, the Q-Rex Drill transforms into it's Dino Mode. With it, it can fire its Q-Rex Laser from its mouth and use its Drill Blazer tail to bore into enemies. Q-Rex Megazord The Q-Rex Megazord is the Q-Rex Drill's last and final self-transformation. By placing the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key in the center key hole, the Dinozord transforms into the Megazord Mode with the drill becoming its right arm. The drill has the most versatility in this mode as it has three modes: the standard Drill Mode, Trident Mode where the drill spreads apart to form a trident and use its Trident Fist attack, and Shield Mode where it spreads apart into a rotating propeller to block attacks. It's left arm can be covered by the dinosaur head and increase its punching power. By placing the Mighty Morphin' Green Ranger Key, the Quantum Ranger Key, and the Dino Thunder White Ranger Key into each respective Key Hole, the Megazord can perform it's Final Strike, the Triple Drill Attack, spawning its previous two forms and combining drills into one massive drill attack. While in this mode, the Q-Rex Megazord's arms can be switched with the Legendary Megazord's arms for additional combinations. Legendary Q-Rex Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Dino Rangers with all of the Dino Thunder Keys, the Legendary Megazord exchanges arms with the Q-Rex Megazord to become the Legendary Q-Rex Megazord. In this form, Super Megaforce Silver’s cockpit is teleported to the Legendary Megazord, appearing in front of Super Megaforce Red’s console. The formation is similar to the auxiliary combinations used by the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Legendary Dino Thunder Megazord’s finishing attacks are the Super Mega Drill in the way the Thundersaurus Megazord used to unleash his finisher, and the Q-Rex Transwarp Attack, where the Legendary Dino Thunder Megazord first slashes the opponent with the drill arm and then bites them with the Rex head arm. Additional Formations *The Q-Rex Megazord can combine with the Legendary Megazord and the Turbo Falcon Zord to create a new Megazord. *During it's final battle with the Armada, the Q-Rex employed a set of wings for flight resembling those of the Mega Winger. Notes *The Q-Rex's three modes resemble certain other Zords based on what key is used to go into each mode. **The Q-Rex Drill resembles the Time Force Megazord's Jet Mode from Time Force. **The Q-Rex Dinozord resembles the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord from the first Mighty Morphin' Zords. **The Q-Rex Megazord resembles the Thundersaurus Megazord from Dino Thunder. *The toys for the Q-Rex Drill claim that Orion inherited the Quantasaurus Rex from Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. "Silver Lining" seems to play it up that it was the same Quantasaurus Rex, but modified for Orion's use. ** Despite being an upgraded version of the original Q-rex, the Dinozord mode ironically uses an archaic depiction of theropod dinosaurs, by having it walk upright and drag its tail on the ground, compared to the original Q-rex, which is uses a more modern depiction, as it leans forward and holds his tail in the air. See also Category:Zords (Super Megaforce) Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Tyrannosaurus Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:Tyrannosaurus (theme)